Besoin d'aide?
by Egnirys Chainsaw
Summary: [Dir en greymiyavi][OS]Kyo a un problème. Manque de bol, il tombe sur lui... Enfin manque de bol...


_**Besoin d'aide ?**_

**Auteur : Ano Yubikiriiii (avec la choré et tout ¤Concert Kagrra, n.n¤)**

**Disclamer : Bah forcément sont pas à moi v.v**

**Base : Dir en grey – miyavi**

**Genre : Yaoi… Je verrai pour faire un ch'tit lemon aussi n.n**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic sur Dir en grey et je n'ai fait qu'un one-shot avec miyavi alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**YuBiKiRi !**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Nous étions le 3 décembre dans la très grande ville nommée Tokyo. Un jeune homme se baladait, emmitouflé dans son grand manteau noir, les mains dans les poches, sans faire attention aux boutiques, toutes plus lumineuses les unes que les autres.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Noël. Il faut dire que c'était la fête des amoureux et qu'il l'avait toujours passé seul. Ou alors, tenant la chandelle pour les deux couples de son groupe. Car oui, Kaoru sortait avec Shinya et Die avec Toshiya. Cette année encore, ils l'avaient invité, ne voulant pas le laisser seul. Mais, cette fois, il avait eu le courage de refuser. Il leur gâchait leur fête à chaque fois. Il leur avait sortit comme excuse qu'il la passait avec quelqu'un. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ils avaient maintenant envie de rencontrer cette mystérieuse personne. Si mystérieuse qu'elle n'existait même pas.

Kyo soupira, ne sachant absolument pas comment s'en sortir. Ses amis souhaitaient rencontrer "son amour" le 10 décembre ! Il restait donc sept jours au jeune homme. Sept jours, pour trouver une excuse, se trouver quelqu'un, ou encore aller les voir et s'excuser du mensonge.

La première hypothèse lui semblait être la plus abordable. Il ne trouverait jamais personne, puisque cela faisait des années qu'il cherchait, et ce n'était pas en une semaine qu'il allait trouver. De plus, ile ne voulait sous aucun prétexte s'excuser, "Question de fierté" se justifia-t-il silencieusement.

Alors que Kyo passait devant une boulangerie française, il percuta un homme... Enfin plus précisément... Un renne. Oui, ce garçon était déguisé en renne du Père Noël. Une fois remit de sa surprise, il comprit que son "interlocuteur" lui parlait. Il décida d'écouter.

Non mais t'aurais pas pus faire attention! Mon gâteau est fichu! Je l'avais commandé en plus! Pour l'anniversaire de mon chat! Et je fais comment maintenant? J'ai plus de surprise pour lui maintenant!

Le chanteur était abasourdi.

¤Ne me dites pas que c'est _lui_!¤

Ah mais c'est Chibi Kyo-chan! Je t'avais pas reconnu de haut.

¤Ah ben si… Malheureusement… C'est _lui_… ¤

Kyo prit son air le plus dépité possible et leva les yeux pour dire au « renne »

miyavi, t'es bien sympa, mais je suis pas d'humeur donc je te repaye un gâteau pour ton matou mais par pitié, ne me fait pas chier.

Le guitariste le regarda, atterré.

Hey, Kyo-kun, qu'est ce qui va pas ?

C'est pas tes aff…

Viens, je t'offre un café et tu me racontes tout.

Le plus petit se fit alors traîner par le plus jeune. Il ne pouvait rien contre ça. Ils s'assirent alors au chaud dans un café.

Aller mon petit bout de chou, raconte-moi tout.

Ecoute miyavi, je te trouve sympa et tout mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de mes problèmes. J'en parle déjà pas avec mon groupe, c'est pas avec toi que je vais en parler !

La voix du blond allait crescendo, il ne voulait pas s'énervé mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Hé ! du calme, p'tit Kyo. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?

Il se passe que j'en ai marre de tenir la chandelle, que se soit en répèt', en enregistrement, en tournée, ou même pendant la fête de Noël… voilà ce qu'il se passe !

T'es jaloux ? T'es amoureux d'un gars de ton groupe ?

Non, j'aime personne… C'est bien ça mon problème. Bon, je dois rentrer, mon chat m'attend.

Et sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre, Kyo repartit par le froid.

miyavi était abasourdi. Le chanteur était si calme et souriant en temps normal, que le voir s'énerver l'avait choqué. Il repartit alors d'un pas lourd chez lui, oubliant jusqu'à l'anniversaire de son chat bien aimé, préoccupé par la colère du chanteur de Dir en grey.

Kyo, dès qu'il fut rentré, se coucha pour s'endormir directement, sans s'être changé.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Son portable sonna à 8h comme tous les matins où il avait répétition. Tout ceux de son groupe savait qu'il avait un mal fou à se lever et donc il se relayait chaque matin pour le forcer à se lever. Aujourd'hui c'était Toshiya qui s'y collait.

Mosh mosh… dit alors Kyo d'une voix ensommeillée.

Allez la marmotte, debout ! T'as une heure pour te préparer et arriver à la salle !

Hm…

Kyo raccrocha. Il ne mangea pas, allant directement à la salle de bain, histoire de changer de tenue. En ce moment, il ne portait plus que du noir. Il donna ensuite à manger à son chat, sans même remarqué que la veille, il s'était servit tout seul dans le cellier de l'appartement. Le chanteur enfila rapidement ses chaussures à talon et sortit. Il voulait marcher.

Il prit alors tout son temps et arriva pile à l'heure à la répétition. Tout le monde était là. Toshiya et Kaoru étant assez ponctuels, ils embarquaient facilement leurs compagnons.

L'humeur du petit chanteur était au plus bas, cela ce ressentit dans son bonjour, des plus sombres.

Il posa son manteau et se mit devant son micro, et lorsque les musiciens furent prêts, ils commencèrent à répété. Kyo chantait juste, mais sans émotion. Comme s'il n'était plus qu'une simple coquille vide.

Le leader déclara la pause de midi. Alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis autour de bentôs acheter à la va-vite par le batteur en venant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pensant que c'était le manager, Kaoru se leva pour aller ouvrir. Ce qui le surprit le plus, se fut de se retrouver en face de miyavi. Il le fit alors entrer. Le guitariste rouge lui lança un regard noir. En effet, le plus grand était fan de Toshiya, donc il appréciait moyennement que celui-ci l'approche. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il se tourna vers Kyo et lui demanda de sortir un petit instant.

Alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, les commentaires au sein du groupe allaient bon train.

J'en suis sûr ! Kyo sort avec miyavi ! Et s'il est si sombre aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils ont dû se disputer ! Et miyavi-kun est venu s'excuser ! s'exclama Toshiya.

Les autres, n'ayant pas d'autres idées, acquiescèrent. Mais dehors, l'ambiance était tout autre.

Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Mais justement, on ne se connaît pas trop ! Je t'assure que je ne dirai rien à personne ! J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider ! T'es un pote quand même !

Lâche-moi ! J'ai besoin de personne… Enfin si… Mais non, je me débrouillerai seul ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de pitié !

Tu as forcément besoin d'aide et j'ai pas pitié de toi ! C'est juste que j'aimerais t'aider !

Mais tu me soûle !

Expliques-moi !

Je dois me trouver quelqu'un avant Mardi prochain ! Voilà ! T'es content ?

Comment ça « te trouver quelqu'un » ?

Comme me trouver un petit-ami ou une petite-amie.

Et pourquoi ça.

Pour pas tenir de nouveau la chandelle le jour de Noël.

miyavi ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Bah maintenant que t'as commencé à m'expliquer, fait le jusqu'au bout.

Chaque année, le jour de Noël, le groupe se fait un repas ensemble. Au début c'était sympa, mais y'a deux couples qui se sont formés. Donc je me suis retrouvé à tenir la chandelle. Et donc, cette année, j'ai dit que je passais les fêtes avec quelqu'un. Et ils se sont mis en tête de rencontrer cette personne mardi.

Bah je peux t'aider !

Ah oui et comment ?! Tu vas me présenter un ami gigolo ?

Non, je peux me faire passer pour ton copain.

Le blond ne savait plus quoi dire. C'est vrai que c'était tentant, il aurait enfin la paix mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il était avec ce coureur de jupons. Il allait avoir des avertissements à droite et à gauche.

Ecoutes miya, t'es un bon pote mais je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée…

Et pourquoi ?

T'as la réputation d'un coureur de jupon ! Tout le monde va penser que je suis un coup comme ça. Je vais avoir des conseils de partout et j'ai pas franchement envie !

On a qu'à dire que ça fait presque un an qu'on est ensemble ! Ca fera plus vrai !

Je pense pas… tu sais je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Je le savais ! s'exclama la voix de Die derrière lui.

Je suis content que vous vous soyez réconcilier les jeunes mais faudrait penser à reprendre la répèt'. Tu peux rester miyavi, ça permettra de faire connaissance. Déclara alors le leader-sama.

Avec plaisir ! Répondit alors le plus jeune, tenant un chanteur abasourdi par la taille.

Kao… tu peux nous laisser deux minutes s'il te plaît ? réussi-t-il finalement à articuler.

Ok les gosses mais pas de cochonneries !

En deux minutes c'est pas assez ! Répliqua le soi-disant petit ami.

Le leader partit en riant tout comme le reste du groupe.

JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'A PRIT ?!

Bah je t'aide !

J'ai pas besoin d'aide espèce de guitariste stupide !

Bien sûr que si ! Et puis si tu veux tu pourras vraiment passer noël avec moi, je le passe avec Miyabimaru mais t'es pas grand, ça passera je pense !

T'es vraiment con !

Merci toi aussi !

Bon faut qu'on descende.

Ils partirent donc en direction du local. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les sourires joyeux les accueillirent.

¤ Après tout, si ça leur fait si plaisir que ça, pourquoi pas…¤ pensa Kyo.

miyavi prit place sur le canapé et son compagnon derrière le micro. Pendant que le petit chantait, le jeune homme jouait parfaitement son rôle, dévorant son ami du regard, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.

Lorsque Kaoru déclara la fin, miyavi sauta sur ses pieds et vint se coller au dos de son nouvel « amour » avant de lui embrasser derrière l'oreille et lui dire doucement :

T'as été super mon ange…

Kyo se sentit rougir. Il baissa la tête mais resta dans ses bras. Ils avancèrent comme ça jusqu'à la porte avant qu'un Die hilare leur lance :

Bon c'est pas un peu fini les sangsues ?

Le chanteur se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. miyavi se décolla et accepta l'invitation de l'autre guitariste qui lui proposait de venir boire un verre avec eux. Il prit la main du petit et ils sortirent en direction d'un café discret, cacher dans une ruelle. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle. D'habitude n'étant que 5, il manquait une chaise. Kyo commença à partir pour aller chercher une nouvelle chaise quand deux bras musclés le retinrent et le firent s'asseoir de force sur deux longues jambes. Il gigota, assez gêné de la situation.

Bah mon cœur, t'es pas bien là ?

Si mais… Non rien.

Le silence se fut jusqu'à l'arrivée, assez rapide, de la serveuse. Chacun commanda une boisson et miyavi commença à draguer la jeune fille en jupe noire et chemise blanche. Mut par un réflexe inconnu, Kyo lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes histoire de le rappeler à l'ordre.

¤ Je suis jaloux ? pensa-t-il avec effroi. Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste qu'il faut pas qu'on sache que c'est faux sinon, bonjour la honte.¤

Un baiser papillon dans le cou le fit sortir de ses pensées.

T'en fais pas mon cœur, je n'aime que toi.

Kyo ne sut que répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qui ne demandait que ça. La jeune fille revint. Elle posa nos commandes et fit un clin d'œil avant de recevoir l'œillade meurtrière du blond. Elle détourna les yeux et partit après avoir ramasser l'argent dû. Kyo sirotait pensivement son soda quand il sentit une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac. En effet, inconsciemment sûrement, le pouce de son siège de fortune se mouvait, caressant les abdos de l'homme et remontant par la même occasion son t-shirt. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la main chaude et douce du guitariste passa sous le morceau de tissu pour découvrir réellement la peau de son ami. Le chanteur ne pensait plus qu'à cette main. Douce, chaude, enivrante, entêtante, provocatrice… Tendre. Cette simple main qui faisait envoler un millier de papillons dans son estomac.

Une voix le fit tout de même revenir sur terre.

Kyo !!

Hm ?

Ah ben enfin ! Je te demandais comment ça se fait que tu ne nous en as pas parler alors que ça fait presque un an que t'es avec!

Ah… ben… euh…

Le plus grand répondit à sa place. Apparemment le mensonge lui était facile.

C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé ! Avec tous les photographes et tout ! Et puis hier, on s'est disputés à cause de ça et Kyo-chan est partit. Il voulait vous le dire et ça lui pesait alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis venu m'excuser ici !

C'est trop mignoooon ! cria bêtement le bassiste.

Le nez de Kyo plongea inexorablement dans les tréfonds de sa boisson pétillante. Les bras de son compagnon le tinrent un peu plus fort, accentuant la douce caresse. Etant un homme tout de même, son corps réagit malgré lui et une bosse se forma lentement mais sûrement dans son pantalon. Il se leva assez brusquement déclarant aller aux toilettes et y alla presque en courant. Intrigué, miyavi le suivit discrètement. Il vit alors le petit blond s'engouffrer dans une cabine et il n'entendit plus rien. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte et entendit alors un petit gémissement difficilement retenu. Il eu un petit sourire et partit s'asseoir sur les lavabos en attendant le retour de son petit ami. Lorsque celui-ci sortit, il vit miyavi l'attendre avec un sourire goguenard. Il baissa la tête et rougit, allant se laver les mains. L'homme passa alors derrière lui et l'enlaça.

Alors Kyo, je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Cette réplique eu pour résultat de transformer le rouge pâle en rouge foncé sur le visage du plus petit. miyavi le força à se retourner. Lorsqu'ils se firent face il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser tendre et presque aimant. Kyo sentit la langue de son vis-à-vis tenter de passer la barrière de ses lèvres et lui autorisa l'entrée de sa bouche. Le plus grand le souleva alors et le fit s'asseoir à son tour sur le rebord des lavabos tout en continuant de faire danser leurs langues avec ferveur. Les mains baladeuses du guitariste se glissèrent sous le t-shirt du blond et vinrent lui caresser les flancs. Un gémissement s'échappa alors de la bouche de l'homme assis lorsque leurs bouches se détachèrent enfin et que le second commençait à lui lécher les clavicules.

AHAH ! Et vous aviez encore des doutes sur leur couple !

Ce fut donc la voix de Toshiya qui les tira de leur câlin improvisé. Le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard des plus sombres à son bassiste qui rigolait en se vantant d'avoir eu raison.

Kyo descendit du bord et ils sortirent tous des toilettes. Ils décidèrent alors de rentrer.

miyavi t'es venu comment ? demanda Kaoru. Habituellement, celui-ci ramenait Kyo.

Je suis venu en métro.

Tu veux que je te dépose ?

Bah… Je pensais marcher un peu avec Kyo-chan.

Bon d'accord ! A demain Kyo, et pas de bêtise. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle ce soir pour venir vous chercher au commissariat parce que vous vous serez fait surprendre à faire je ne sais quoi dans une ruelle !

Pfff… Se contenta de répondre le blond.

Chaque couple regagna sa voiture et partit. Le couple restant commença à marcher. Au bout de 2 minutes, miyavi sortit la main de son compagnon de sa poche et entrelaça leurs doigts. Kyo le regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension mais son ami ne le regardait pas. Il ne protesta pas. Ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble et Kyo alla jusqu'à la porte, puis en composa le code. Elle s'ouvrit et il proposa à miyavi de monter boire un verre. Le guitariste déclina l'offre. Alors que le deuxième allait rentrer, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui répondit au début avant de le repousser doucement.

Ecoute miyavi. C'est sympa de m'aider, mais les autres sont chez eux, c'est pas la peine de jouer ton rôle jusque là.

Dans les toilettes non plus ils étaient pas là. Et tu m'as pas repoussé.

… C'était une erreur.

Il baissa la tête et ne vit donc pas la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier lui releva le menton et tenta de le ré embrasser, mais Kyo détourna de nouveau la tête. Il entra dans son immeuble et il monta les escaliers sans un regard en arrière. miyavi reprit sa route. Il s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro et ne ressortira qu'une fois arrivé en face de son bâtiment.

Kyo, quand à lui, sortit une bière de son frigo, habituellement réservée aux invités, et la bu d'une traite, essayant d'oublier son instant de faiblesse dans les toilettes du bar. Il éteignit son portable et, la fatigue aidant, la tête commença à lui tourner et il s'effondra sur le sol de sa cuisine où il s'endormit.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ! Pourquoi il répond pas ! s'énerva le leader de Dir en grey.

Calme-toi Kao, il a peut-être plus de batterie. Essaye d'appeler miyavi, ils sont peut-être ensemble.

Tu as raison.

Il composa le numéro du guitariste que lui fournit Toshiya. Après quelques sonneries, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

Moshi moshi…

miyavi ?

Hm…

Est ce que Kyo est avec toi ?

Euh… non pourquoi ?

On arrive pas à le joindre. D'habitude on le réveille et là, apparemment son portable est éteint.

Je vais voir ce qu'il fait ! Je vous rappelle dès que je le sais !

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse.

Au local, les autres s'inquiétaient.

Vous croyez qu'ils se sont de nouveau disputés ? Vous croyez que Kyo a fait une bêtise.

Mais non, miyavi ne semblait pas s'être disputé avec lui. Mais il avait l'air assez stressé, je dois l'avouer. Il nous téléphonera dès qu'il aura des nouvelles.

Le groupe ne dit alors plus rien.

miyavi s'engouffra alors en courant dans la bouche de métro. Il passa le tourniquet et pria pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son amour. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé il courut tout aussi vite qu'en arrivant. La veille au soir, il avait mémorisé le code et il se mit alors à grimper les marches 4 à 4. Il tambourina à la porte qu'il reconnu comme étant celle du chanteur.

Kyo ! Ouvre ! C'est miya ! S'il te plaît ouvre !

Répondant à sa supplique, sa chère petite tête blonde vint lui ouvrir. Son regard était vitreux, il était plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait avoir mal dormit. Malgré ça, le guitariste lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras. Le second, trop endolorit ne répliqua pas.

Hey chibi-Kyo ! Si tu savais la peur que tu m'as faite. Ton groupe a essayé de te joindre mais ils sont tombés sur un portable éteint.

Pas envie d'aller bosser.

Je téléphone, je reviens.

Le plus jeune sortit dans le couloir et composa le numéro de Toshiya.

Moshi moshi ! Alors comment il va !

Il va bien mais il a l'air un peu malade. Je passe ma journée avec lui mais il ne pourra pas venir bosser.

Ok, on reporte la répétition au 10. Dis lui qu'il se repose. On viendra le voir d'ici-là.

J'y manquerai pas ! Bye !

Bye !

Il entra de nouveau et vit son ange, affalé sur le canapé, fixant un point invisible. Il s'assit à ses côté et le prit dans ses bras. Toujours ailleurs, il ne le repoussa pas.

Qu'est ce que tu as ? T'es malade, tu veux que j'appelle le médecin.

J'ai trop bu hier.

Hier ? Mais t'as pris qu'un coca !

Non en rentrant.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu bois pas d'habitude.

Besoin d'oublier.

Le second resta silencieux. Préférant ne pas savoir ce qu'il tentait d'oublier, sachant très bien que cela avait un rapport avec lui. Il se contenta de rester à ses côtés, à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Le plus petit se rendormit dans cette position. Voyant l'état de l'appartement, le plus grand coucha Kyo sur le sofa, alla chercher la couverture dans la chambre et le couvrit avant de s'atteler à la tâche de rendre une nouvelle jeunesse au logis. Il commença par la cuisine où il fit la vaisselle, lava le sol,… Puis la chambre. Alors qu'il soulevait le matelas pour le frapper, histoire de l'aéré, il vit tomber une petite boîte où s'entrechoquaient des morceaux de métal. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement sachant par instinct ce qu'il allait y trouver. Comme il l'avait pensé, la boîte refermait des lames de rasoirs entassés, certaines encore tâcher de sang. miyavi fut prit d'une nausée et se précipita aux toilettes pour rendre son repas de la veille. De fines larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Il jeta rageusement les lames les unes après les autres dans les toilettes avant de tirer à nouveau la chasse. Le plus petit avait été tiré par le bruit de la course. Il était resté emmitouflé dans la couverture et avançait tant bien que mal vers son ami.

miyavi, ça va ?

Ouais, maintenant ça va mieux.

Tu faisais quoi ?

Je faisais un peu de rangement chez toi.

Ah. Je vais t'aider.

Ils repartirent tous les deux vers la chambre. Kyo chercha quelque chose sous le lit pendant une minute avant que miyavi ne lui tende la boîte.

C'est ça, ce que tu cherche.

Je… euh… oui…

Il la prit puis l'ouvrit avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était vide.

Je les ai jeté. Répondit le plus jeune avant qu'il ne lui pose la question.

Mais ! Mais pourquoi ?!

Arrête de te faire du mal !

Mais de quoi je me mêle ! T'es qui pour faire ça ?!

Je suis un ami ! Et je ne veux pas voir l'homme que j'aime souffrir !

L'homme que t'aimes ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle que c'est qu'un jeu !

miyavi se rapprocha alors de lui. Et il le prit dans ses bras malgré le débattement du « prisonnier ». Il se pencha et lui chuchota :

Pour moi, ça n'a jamais été un jeu. Je t'aime Kyo, que tu le veuille ou non. J'y peux rien, je suis comme ça. Quand tu m'as dit avoir besoin de quelqu'un j'ai tout de suite pensé à m'avouer mais j'ai eu peur que tu me repousse. Alors j'ai fait comme si c'était un jeu. Mais j'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus de jouer. Alors si tu veux encore jouer, il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ca me fait trop de mal de n'être qu'une aide. Si tu veux me considérer comme un ami, libre à toi. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas jouer avec moi.

Le plus petit n'avait plus bougé depuis le début de la tirade. Il se décolla alors de son torse et lui dit, sans lever la tête :

Alors restons ami. Je n'ai fait que jouer. Pars s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Sans un mot, miyavi tourna les talons et sortit.

Kyo, quant à lui, s'effondra sur son matelas à moitié au sol et se mit à pleurer sans qu'il en sache la raison.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un entra. Il fut surprit de n'entendre aucun bruit. Il pensa alors que les deux tourtereaux faisait une sieste et s'engagea dans la chambre doucement. Ce qu'il y trouva le surprit. Il vit son meilleur-ami, allongé sur un matelas complètement de travers, le teint livide. Il se précipita à ses côtés et lui mit la main sur le front. Il le trouva brûlant. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le canapé. Il prit alors son portable et composa le numéro du petit-ami de son chanteur. Une voix cassée lui répondit.

Hm ?

miyavi ? C'est Toshiya ! T'es où ?! T'avais dit que tu t'occupais de Kyo et je viens de le voir couché presque à même le sol de sa chambre, avec une fièvre pas possible !

Il m'a foutu dehors.

Pardon ?

Il m'a foutu dehors, il m'a envoyé chier !

Mais c'est pas possible, pourtant hier vous étiez bien.

Tu lui demanderas… Moi j'ai pas la force d'expliquer.

La tonalité répondit au bassiste. Il se retourna et entreprit à réveiller son ami.

Kyo ! hey ! Kyo debout la marmotte.

La dite marmotte se réveilla doucement.

Toshiya ? Tu fais quoi là ?

Bah je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai pas vu miyavi alors je l'ai appelé et il m'a dit que tu l'avais foutu dehors. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a dit de te le demandé, donc je te le demande Kyo.

Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé, c'est pas la peine !

Réponds ! Hier vous aviez l'air du couple parfait ! Amoureux et tout… Et dans les toilettes on voyait que vous étiez épanouis et là, tu le fous dehors.

C'était un jeu.

Quoi ?

miyavi me rendait un service.

Comment ça ?

En fait, j'en avais marre de tenir la chandelle à Noël alors j'ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un mais c'est faux et miyavi s'est proposé. Le problème c'est que tout à l'heure, il m'a avoué que pour lui c'était plus un jeu, qu'il m'aimait. Moi je sais pas aimer, alors j'ai préféré qu'il parte.

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Sans le regarder il lui demanda :

Et qu'est ce que tu as ressentit quand il est partit.

Depuis quand t'es psy Tochi ?

Répond.

… Je… j'ai eu mal… Et j'ai pleuré.

Ecoute Kyo. Je sais que j'ai pas à me mêler de ça mais si t'as mal… C'est peut-être que tu l'aimes aussi tu penses pas ?

C'est juste que j'aime pas faire souffrir mes amis.

Toshiya s'approcha et emprisonna ses lèvres pour un doux baiser. Le blond le repoussa immédiatement.

NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN !

Tu embrasses tous tes amis ?

C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

Tu le repoussais pas… Moi oui. Je vois pas quelle différence y'a entre ton ami miyavi et ton ami Toshiya. A part que pour l'un c'est vraiment qu'un ami… Et pour l'autre… C'est plus fort.

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Le bassiste sortit de nouveau son téléphone de sa poche et rappela le guitariste.

miyavi desu.

miyavi, c'est encore Toshiya. Il faut absolument que je te vois maintenant ! On peut se rejoindre quelque part ? Chez toi par exemple.

Euh oui, mais qu'est ce qui se passe. Ca a un rapport avec Kyo ?!

Pas exactement. Je t'expliquerai tout chez toi ! J'arrive.

Et il raccrocha. Il se tourna vers Kyo et lui dit d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune réplique.

Toi tu files dans ta chambre, tu t'habilles bien, tu te coiffes rapidement, tu te lave les dents et je te veux près, frais et dispo dans 5 minutes !

Le blond fonça alors dans sa chambre, passa son plus beau jean troué avec des patchs de partout, son plus beau t-shirt noir et blanc, il partit dans la salle de bain essayant de défaire les nœuds, qui s'étaient sournoisement fixé à sa douce chevelure, à grand renfort de démêlant à la cerise. Il se brossa alors les dents et arriva dans l'entrée où son ami l'attendait déjà chaussé. Il mit alors une paire de vieilles baskets et ils sortirent l'un à la suite de l'autre. Ils prirent place dans la voiture du bassiste. Ils se dirigèrent à l'est de Tokyo, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble 15 minutes après leur départ.

Ils montèrent, la porte possédant un ouvre-porte facilitant leur avancé. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du guitariste. Le blond se cacha et le brun sonna.

L'hôte leur ouvrit.

Alors qu'est ce qui se passe.

Le visage de ce dernier reflétait l'inquiétude.

T'es sûr que ça a rien à voir avec Kyo ! Il ne lui est rien arrivé ! continua-t-il

Non non, il ne lui est rien arrivé, mais ça a bien un rapport avec lui. Il regrette ce qu'il a dit… Je crois même qu'il t'aime aussi.

N'importe quoi… S'il m'aimait, il serait venu me le dire lui même.

Il baissa la tête penaud avant de faire demi-tour quand il sentit 5 doigts fins lui attrapé le bras. Il se détourna une nouvelle fois pour voir son ange en face de lui, un timide sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Je suis là miyavi.

Le plus grand ne sût pas quoi dire et se contenta de se pencher pour attraper ses deux lamelles de chair dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Ils se collèrent instinctivement l'un à l'autre.

Sans qu'ils ne le voient, Toshiya repartit. Les deux amants continuèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement.

Le brun l'emporta vers sa chambre où ils s'aimèrent enfin pour la première fois.

¤Enfin un vrai Noël¤ pensa Kyo en fermant les yeux de plénitude.

**OWARI !!**

J'espère que ça vous aura plut ! en fait, il n'y a pas de lemon n.n' désolée pour ceux qui sont déçu XD (Bandes de pervers ! è.é)

Bon ben à ma prochaine fic ou mon prochain OS !


End file.
